Él
by Lollipoop
Summary: Él estaba allí, venía por ella. Lo sabía, se le había acabado el tiempo. Siempre había estado acosándola. •Concurso Foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, excepto Slenderman que es propiedad de Victor Surge de los foros de Something Awful.

Este fanfic corresponde al concurso del mes de octubre llamado ''Le temes a la oscuridad: Mes del terror'', del foro ¡Siéntate!, en el cual pueden entrar aquí:  
**www (puntito) fanfiction (puntito) net/topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad -Mes-del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9ntate**

**Advertencia:** muerte de personajes.

* * *

**Él**

En esa noche tan oscura y sin luna, ella sólo podía sentir escalofríos.

Acurrucada en la esquina de su habitación, con la espalda lo más pegada a la pared que podía, se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de aminorar los sollozos que canalizaban su desesperación.

_Él_ estaba allí, venía por ella. Lo sabía, se le había acabado el tiempo.

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, sentía como las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, entremezclándose con sus lágrimas, sentada en una oscura esquina, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, su cuerpo temblaba como si la temperatura hubiera descendido a un nivel impresionante, pero no era frío, era miedo, saber que pronto iba a morir.

¡Que alguien la ayudara!

Temerosa levantó, tenía que sacar un poco de valentía de donde fuera, se acercó a la ventana de su recámara que daba a la acera, se había cerciorado bien de cerrar todo, con las manos temblorosas, y el alma en un hilo, abrió unos centímetros la cortina, unos pequeños rayos de luz de la lámpara que alumbraba la calle, entraron, trató de agudizar la mirada, y fue cuando supo que no había retorno.

A un lado de la acera, a menos de cuatro metros, él estaba allí, pareciera que lo rodeaba una espesa niebla. Estaba impasible, como si de un borrón negro se tratara, nadie lo distinguiría, cualquiera pensaría que era una sombra. Pero ella sabía que una sombra, no tenía miles de extremidades saliendo de tu cuerpo, como si de tentáculos se tratara, esperando enredarte en ellos.

Cerró la cortina apresurada con el pecho subiendo y bajando de la agitación, a tientas, en la oscuridad, buscó su celular. Eso iba a terminar, no iba a dejar que él la matara, no.

Marcó el primer número de la lista de contactos, esperó impaciente mientras le contestaban.

—_¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? —respondió una voz jovial al otro lado del teléfono. _

—K-Kagome.. él, él.. está aquí, ¡ayúdame! —susurró nerviosa.

—_¿Yuka? ¿Qué sucede? —contestó Kagome preocupada. _

—Me queda poco tiempo, está esperando el momento. Lleva siguiéndome más de seis meses, me está esperando… Kagome, me quiera matar —dijo Yuka de manera rápida, como si sintiera que el tiempo era insuficiente—, ¡tienes qué mirar las fotografías de pequeñas! Siempre estuvo ahí, siguiéndonos.

—_¿De qué hablas Yuka? Me estás preocupando, no entiendo, ¡¿qué sucede?! —Kagome exigió._

—Y-yo… no lo dejaré que me lleve, está esperando por mí, y luego tú… el hombre sin rostro… —y colgó el teléfono. Cualquiera que la mirara, pensaría que estaba desquiciada.

Y quizás era cierto, pero Yuka fue una chica normal, hasta que su cordura se fue perdiendo

Porque sin pensar en nada más, simplemente en huir de aquel ser extraño, no dudó en amarrar un cordón al techo de su recámara, y acabar con su vida completamente.

* * *

Aquel miércoles era uno de los días más tristes para muchos. En el fondo, había un gran altar con arcos dorados, un hermoso arreglo de flores, y en el centro la fotografía de una chica con cabello corto, ojos castaños soñadores y una sonrisa jovial.

Entre toda la gente que recurría el lugar, se distinguían adolescentes con ramos de flores, y ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hacían una pequeña reverencia, se despedían de la chica por última vez, y daban sus condolencias.

Una chica de cabellos azabaches se encontraba sentada, con las manos en el rostro, tratando de aminorar el peso de sus lágrimas. Su madre le daba palmaditas en la espalda, de modo de reconfortarla.

—Todo estará bien hija —dijo la señora Higurashi con tristeza.

—No, nada está bien —sollozó—, hablé con ella anoche mamá, estaba agitada y angustiada, sonaba alterada, no entiendo ¿qué le sucedió a Yuka?

—Calma querida.

Kagome, sin poder decir palabra por el nudo en la garganta, dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran.

Aún no lo podía creer, si tan solo el día anterior habían caminado juntas a casa, los últimos meses Yuka lucía algo distraída, como si algo le preocupara, con el paso de los días, las cosas fueron empeorando, siempre estaba nerviosa, con miedo a algo, pero ella nunca explicaba nada, al final llegó al punto de encerrarse días sin salir. La madre de Yuka, pensaba que tenía algún tipo de depresión, pero Kagome lo dudaba, a su amiga le pasaba algo que la había estado alterando.

La azabache pasó las semanas siguientes triste, sin muchos ánimos de volver a sus actividades diarias, casi no sonreía. Estaba sumergida totalmente en la repentina muerte de su mejor amiga. Sentía que algo le faltaba.

Aún recordaba la llamada, aquellas cosas tan extrañas que le había dicho Yuka, el nerviosismo en su voz, ¿y si alguien la había estado acosando? ¿o si alguien la tenía amenazada? Se sentía incómoda sin saber la verdadera razón por la que Yuka se quitó la vida.

Ese día estaba teniendo clases de matemáticas, su profesor, un anciano que muy apenas podía ver, explicaba algo relacionado con binomios, pero para Kagome no era interesante, estaba muy consciente de que ya no iba a aprobar esa materia.

Abrió su cuaderno, quizás para hacer algunos garabatos, cuando al hacerlo se encontró con una foto que no recordaba haber puesto allí; había cuatro personas, una de ellas era Ayumi, una chica de cabellos ondulados de otra clase, que en ocasiones se compartía el almuerzo con ellas, en la parte de atrás, haciendo la señal de amor y paz, al lado de Ayumi estaba la fallecida Yuka, sonriendo gentilmente, haciendo la misma señal, en la parte de enfrente estaba ella, con sonrisa improvisaba y con los ojos abiertos debido a la inesperada foto y a su lado, Eri, una chica un año menor que les caía bien.

Sin querer, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, un mes, había pasado un mes de la repentina muerte de aquella que fue como su hermana, dolía demasiado, todo era tan misterioso, repentino, no entendía, o no quería entender. Pero había conocido a Yuka desde los cuatro años, era una persona simple, contenta, con una familia estable, ¡nadie que tomara una decisión tan horriblemente precipitada! Algo pasó, algo que Yuka nunca le dijo, o trató de decirle. ¡Mierda! Se esforzaba por recordar, la maldita impotencia de saber que su amiga decidió suicidarse, le revolvía el estómago. La quería de vuelta, bromeando con ella, verla sonrojarse por Yosuke del salón de al lado, tratando de esconder su rostro en su cabello.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que no aprendes cuánto te importa alguien, hasta que se va. La azabache se prometió, que averiguaría qué sucedió realmente con su mejor amiga, se dejaría guiar por su intuición, había algo turbio, algo oculto.

Y después de tal convicción, algo llamó su atención de la fotografía, el fondo. Esa imagen fue tomada en la sala de artes, después de la presentación de la obra teatro, no había absolutamente nadie en esa sala, más que ellas cuatro, que fueron las últimas en irse, se quedó viendo fijamente en el fondo de la fotografía, justamente detrás en la ventana, se encontraba lo que parecía una persona, pero la figura estaba algo distorsionada y borrosa, pero si ella no estaba alucinando, diría que había alguien ahí parado, y todo de negro, quizás por la calidad de la cámara. Con una punzada de desconfianza, guardó la foto en su mochila, algo andaba mal.

_Él está aquí._

Recordó las palabras de Yuka y un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Quizás estaba delirando un poco, trató de calmarse.

Aunque Kagome estaba segura que no eran delirios.

* * *

Se despidió de Eri con una sonrisa, para después subir las escaleras del templo, donde vivía. Su familia provenía de un lejano linaje de personas con poderes espirituales, o eso decía su anciano abuelo. La mamá de Kagome, cuando se embarazó por segunda vez, había decidido mudarse a otra prefectura para vivir junto con su esposo y sus hijos más cómodamente, sin embargo, cuando el hombre falleció, la mujer decidió quedarse en el templo para hacerle compañía a su anciano padre y así sus pequeños tendría aunque fuera una figura paterna.

Y eso definía a su familia, su dramático abuelo, su dulce madre, y su hermano Sōta.

El resto del día pasó volando, Kagome terminó su cena, le dio las buenas noches a su familia, se aseguró de terminar los deberes, subió a su recámara.

Recordó la fotografía que guardaba en su mochila, la sacó, y la puso en un portarretrato, y lo colocó en la mesa justo lado de su cama, con una sonrisa algo vacía miró el rostro sonriente de Yuka.

—Te extraño amiga —susurró triste, tratando de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto o se pondría a llorar.

Y sin más se tumbó en su mullida cama, quedando totalmente dormida.

Pero entre sueños, la chica sintió que la temperatura empezaba a disminuir críticamente, sin saber si estaba dormida o no, se tapó con el cobertor. Pero el frío no se iba a ninguna parte.

Abrió los ojos confundida por el repentino cambio de temperatura. Entonces, cuando pudo fijar bien la mirada, observó al techo, y se quedó petrificada.

Empezó a tratar de moverse, pero no podía mover ni los pies ni las manos, sus ojos abiertos como platos, seguían observando a _aquello._

No podía gritar, ni se podía mover. El corazón de Kagome latía más rápido que en su vida lo había hecho, las respiraciones eran agitadas, su cuerpo estaba tan inerte, pero sus sentidos no.

En el techo, había una masa oscura deforme, pero entonces se dio cuenta que eran gusanos, horripilantes gusanos negros.

Su cuerpo parecía haber perdido cualquier contacto con su cerebro, no respondía ninguna orden, la chica pasmada, observó cómo los gusanos empezaban a caer sobre ella, y se arrastraban por su cuerpo vilmente. Suplicó, rogó que aquello terminara, sentía esos asquerosos animales deslizarse sobre su piel

Un gusano cayó sobre su nariz, avanzando rápidamente, hasta meterse por su boca. Los ojos de Kagome estaban a punto de salir de sus órbitas. El asco, el trauma, todo se le juntó, y sintió como el parásito se deslizaba por su esófago. Era demasiado para ella, porque sintió como los gusanos se intentaban debajo de su ropa, fue cuando gritó.

—¡NO! —gritó con desesperación. Se levantó apresurada de la cama, sacudiéndose todo el cuerpo con rapidez y temblando de miedo, recordó la sensación del gusano en su garganta, y se fue al escusado a vomitar.

Kagome Higurashi nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida.

La puerta de su recámara se abrió rápidamente, su madre apresurada, la vio temblando en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, y su cuerpo se sacudía debido a los sollozos imparables.

—¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! —la madre zarandeó a su hija por los hombres—, ¿qué pasa? Dime por favor.

—Tuve una pesadilla mamá, pero era tan real —sollozó fuertemente, llevándose las manos al rostro—, gusanos, me caían encima, querían meterse a mi interior ¡fue horrible mamá! Estaban en el techo, y caían sobre mí… y yo no me podía mover, ¡no podía!

La señora Higurashi observó el techo, y con preocupación disimulada, observó a su hija.

—Ahí no hay nada Kagome —dijo la mujer tratando de tranquilizar a la temblorosa chica.

—Estaban ahí, estaban ahí —susurró Kagome en shock.

La azabache tardó algunos días en recomponerse ante tal pesadilla. Lo peor fue que no todo acabó ahí, unas noches anteriores, había soñado que ella misma asesinaba su abuelo a puñaladas, y lo disfrutaba.

Algo andaba mal, sentía una constante presión en el pecho, como si tuviera miedo a algo, estaba siendo demasiado voluble los últimos días, sentía que todos la quería lastimar, las personas la estaban comenzando a ignorar, por su actitud siempre tan a la defensiva. Kagome no entendía qué andaba mal con ella, pero se sentía vigilada, las pesadillas no acababan ni esa sensación tan horrenda que la invadía recientemente.

Ese día le tocó salir un poco más tarde de lo normal de la escuela, los rayos del sol ya se estaban poniendo, maldijo al consejo estudiantil, hoy iría sola todo el camino hasta al templo. ¿Por qué tenía tanto frío? Pensó al ver que le temblaban los dientes.

Ignoró la temperatura y caminó tranquilamente, hasta llegar a una curva solitaria, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, reconoció la sensación enseguida. No había nadie en el sendero, sólo ella.

No voltees Kagome_. _Se dijo.

Caminó más rápido, con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, y sin embargo, la sensación no desaparecía ¡alguien la estaba siguiendo! Lo sentía y estaba muy asustada.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas la permitieron, sin embargo el escalofrío no se iba. Se detuvo, sólo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al templo, trató de agarrar un poco de aire. El camino estaba rodeado por árboles, y con el cielo casi totalmente oscurecido se miraba todo muy tenebroso. Kagome, olvidó por un momento la advertencia de no voltear, giró sus ojos y se arrepintió de lo que jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

_El hombre sin rostro._

Detrás de la espesura de los árboles que rodeaban ese camino, vio a un borrón negro, delgado y espeluznante. Sin rostro, como si una máscara blanca rodeara su cara, no había boca, nariz u ojos, sólo una cubierta blanca. Estaba ahí, cualquiera lo confundiría con una sombra deforme, pero no, él estaba ahí, quieto, inmóvil, de traje negro, y figura larga. Rodeado de una niebla fría.

Y lo peor, Kagome sabía que estaba ahí por ella. En total shock, empezó a caminar hacia atrás, podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba, que la sangre se le congeló, y los ojos no dejaban de mirar a eso que estaba escondido entre los árboles.

Pero, el hombre sin rostro se deformó, detrás de él salieron dos largos brazos, entonces, la chica, completamente asustada y temblorosa, gritó sonoramente, para después salir corriendo.

Por Dios, por los cielos, que alguien la ayudara, corrió aunque los pies no quería responder más, corrió aunque sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, no podía olvidar, no podía, eso no era normal, no era de este mundo, algo, algo estaba detrás de ella, y la quería. La estaba buscando.

Entró desesperada a su casa, temblando de nerviosismo, con los labios secos y la cara pálida, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, su madre preocupada, la obligó a sentarse, la chica estaba del color del papel, su cuerpo se sacudía y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos perdidos.

—Kagome, hija ¿qué sucede? —preguntó la señora Higurashi, alarmada por las actitudes raras de su hija.

La azabache estaba ida totalmente, su mente se encontraba tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, el miedo, y las sensaciones que todo aquello le producía eran horribles, no deseaba eso a nadie, sentías que tu vida acabaría en ese momento, o que el miedo te mataría. El hombre sin rostro, la estaba torturando, las pesadillas, la sensación de estar constantemente vigilada, el frío, todo aquello venía de ese ser. El algún momento perdería la cordura, y no estaba muy lejos.

Justo en ese momento estaba perdida.

—M-ma..má —susurró—, él.. v-viene por mí.

—Hija, no entiendo, ¿de qué hablas? —el temor se reflejó en los ojos de la señora Higurashi.

—Y-Yuka… lo sabía, ella, ella —se le quebró la voz.

Abrazó a su madre desesperadamente, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mental.

—Kagome me asustas, ¿qué sucede? —la mujer apretó más el cuerpo tembloroso de la muchacha.

—El hombre sin rostro… él —lo susurró como si de algo prohibido se tratara.

—Hija, siempre has tenido pesadillas con eso, ¿no lo recuerdas? Decías que él te quería a su lado, que te hablaba entre sueños, de pequeña tenías miedo a dormir porque él estaba ahí, la psicóloga, lo atribuyó a la falta de tu padre, y mucha imaginación —dijo la mujer algo consternada.

—¿Q-qué? —se quedó petrificada.

Su madre salió de la cocina y después regresó con una caja algo vieja y gastada.

La señora Higurashi empezó a sacar unas fotografías y unos papeles.

Kagome alterada, observó las imágenes. En la primera, ella no tenía más de cuatro años, sostenía a su hermano Sōta entre sus brazos sonriendo. De nuevo, en el fondo de la fotografía, estaba la sombra negra, distorsionada, inconfundible para ella, rápidamente ojeó las otras fotos, el hombre sin rostro aparecía en casi todas, cualquier diría que estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, pero claramente la azabache distinguía al hombre delgado.

Con las manos temblorosas, miró detenidamente la última fotografía, eran ella y Yuka, de ocho años, en medio de un sendero del bosque, agarradas de la mano y sonriendo felices. Recordaba vagamente ese campamento escolar, enfocó más la vista, y lo vio, ahí estaba él de nuevo, detrás de uno de los árboles, quieto, sin rostro, su figura delgada simulaba la sombra de algún tronco.

Siempre la siguió.

Todas las fotografías resbalaron de su mano, se apretó las sienes, desesperada, tratando de recordar algo de su infancia, pero todas eran memorias borrosas que no encajaban en ningún lugar.

—Mamá… ¿qué me pasó de pequeña? —preguntó con un dolor en el pecho. Algo estaba mal.

La señora Higurashi suspiró, como si aquello le trajera dolor.

—Cuando eras pequeña, tenías pesadillas en las noches, decías que un hombre extremadamente delgado y sin rostro, quería que fueras con él. Después las cosas empeoraron, no dormías, porque decías que él estaba observándote por la ventana. Estuviste meses así, sin dormir, gritabas de desesperada que no querías morir, ¿cómo era posible que una niña de cuatro años tuviera esas pesadillas? No sabía qué hacer, hasta que las pesadillas cesaron. Pero estabas siempre ida, no reías y hacías dibujos extraños —la mujer le extendió una carpeta a su hija—. De alguna manera bloqueaste los recuerdos Kagome, como tu amiga que en paz descanse.

Kagome abrió la carpeta, tratando de controlar su respiración. En la primera hoja, había unos rayones en color negro, simulaban pinos y en el centro, el dibujo de una figura simple: un trazo de una línea delgada, con brazos y un círculo como cabeza, un hombre.

La segunda página, con kanjis mal escritos, se leía ''no mires, o te llevará'', de nuevo la figura mal dibujada del hombre en la esquina. Las demás páginas, contenían frases estremecedoras como: déjame sola, siempre observando no ojos, no puedes correr, ayúdame.

Pero la que terminó por alterar a Kagome, fue la octava hoja, un pino y la figurita del hombre mal dibujado con crayón negro, decía: ''te sigue''. Le estremeció saber que esos dibujos tan extraños fueron hechos por ella de pequeña.

Se levantó rápidamente. Miró a la señora como si necesitara comprobarle algo.

—Slenderman —susurró, para luego dirigirse a las escaleras.

Subió a su recámara, totalmente perdida y desorientada. Ahora recordaba, sabía que él siempre había estado ahí, acechándola, torturándola, esperando el momento adecuado para volver a atacarla. Ella había logrado olvidarlo, de tal manera que el monstruo dejó de seguirla, pero Yuka no lo logró, Yuka siempre supo todo aquello, y tuvo otro destino. Pero ahora ella recordaba, y estaba consciente de que esa cosa existía.

Temblorosa, puso el seguro a la puerta, había total oscuridad. Pero entonces se arrepintió, la temperatura de la recámara empezó a bajar. Se le detuvo la respiración.

_No voltees._

Pero no hizo caso, su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, y poco a giró el rostro.

Volteó totalmente y quedó en shock al verlo enfrente de ella. Más de ocho largos brazos salían de su cuerpo, él quieto, inmóvil, delgado y sin rostro

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, e incapaz de producir algún sonido, se giró en rápidamente para tratar de abrir el seguro de la puerta. Las manos temblorosas se movían inseguras sobre la perilla, sin embargo, todo fue en vano.

Un largo brazo atravesó totalmente a Kagome por el estómago, sintió como se remolineaba dentro de ella, llevándose consigo sus órganos internos.

Inerte cayó al suelo, mientras el hombre delgado rodeaba con sus largos tentáculos el cadáver.

Al día siguiente, la chica no bajó a desayunar, su mamá fue a buscarla a su recámara, pero no encontró nada. Y el problema es que Kagome Higurashi nunca apareció, la buscaron por mar y tierra durante dos meses.

Pero no dejó rastro.

* * *

¡Por fin! Acabé, acabé. Me fue difícil, tenía más de medio año sin escribir algo, pierdes la costumbre.

Este género es nuevo para mí, fue complicado no sabía cómo explicarme, a pesar que soy fanática del terror y lo sangriento. En lo personal, Slender no me agrada, desde que un amigo me puso su maldito juego en la madrugada, quedé algo traumada, pero por eso lo elegí, qué contradictorio.

Según leí, Slenderman cuando selecciona a una víctima la sigue hasta tenerla, y los acosa mentalmente, hasta que los vuelve locos, e inseguros. También aparece en sueños. Su poder es mayormente mental. Ha de ser horrible tener esa sensación de que algo te persigue. Ah, y nadie sabe cómo asesina a sus víctimas.

Um, creo que es todo, ¡no se olviden de pasarse por el foro! Hacen un montón de actividades divertidas todo el tiempo.

Ojalá se hayan asustado o por lo menos quedado en suspenso un poquito.

Besitos.

Lolli.


End file.
